


Best Laid Plans

by ladylace616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Butler Sex, Butlers, Control, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Eating out, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Group Sex, High Heels, Kinktober 2019, Lace Panties, Lesbians, Margaery is Queen Bee, Multi, Or Margaery Converts Sansa, Oral Sex, PWP, Panties, Panties and High Heels, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Popularity, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, The Queen Always Gets Her Way, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, girl on girl action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: Modern AU. Margaery Tyrell is the top socialite of Westeros. Sansa Stark seeks a place in the limelight by her side. She will do anything to remain in the Tyrell girl's good graces, and she does meananything. Kinktober contribution. Shameless PWP; please read tags :)





	Best Laid Plans

Sansa needed this boost in popularity.

There was no way she was going to let an opportunity like being Margaery’s right hand girl go to waste. Margaery was one of the most well connected young socialites of the city. Sansa had a vested interest in befriending her, hoping she might get close to her handsome brother.

Margaery was offended by Sansa’s intentions. She was nearly obsessed with the red head herself, and didn’t like the idea of her pining for her brother. _I’ll just have to teach her a lesson_, Margaery thought to herself.

She invited Sansa to her house one afternoon. They were trying on outfits to go shopping and out on the town later. 

Sansa stepped out of Margaery’s walk-in closet in nothing but her matching pink lace underwear. It was enough to make Margaery drool almost, and she calmly collected herself.

She dropped her panties and sat down in one of the plush chairs in her room. Sansa didn’t notice, since she was looking through Margaery’s extensive collection of shoes with her back turned. The girls were similar in body type and sizes, so Sansa often borrowed outfits from the girl when she stayed over. Their state of undress in front of each other wasn’t unusual- Margaery was a very care-free kind of hostess.

Sansa tried on a couple pair of high heels, and the sight of her nearly naked in heels was too much for Margaery to handle. She started to pet her pussy behind Sansa, admiring her curves and her shapely behind in her lace panties.

“Sansa, come here,” she bid her. Sansa turned in her panties and high heels and gave Margaery a quizzical look. Margaery’s hand reached out for her, and Sansa walked closer. “Yeah?”

“Those heels look really sexy on you,” Margaery said with a catlike smirk. She was up to no good, Sansa realized. She was not unaware of Margaery’s sexual proclivities. Margaery was a top socialite- she could pretty much demand whatever she wanted, and everyone jumped at the chance to give it to her. Nearly everyone wanted to prove themselves useful enough to stick around. Sansa wasn’t any different. 

She had been present once when Margaery accosted a poor butler of their house. He was a young, college aged man in uniform who served her family at their mansion. He mostly drove them around and escorted them to parties in the family limo, but Margaery had a special sway over him.

Once, when the girls were present at a pool party, Margaery cajoled the young college student into the hot tub with them. She practically forced the young man to divest his clothes and join them. He was in nothing but his boxer shorts, and Margaery enjoyed humiliating him in front of all the girls. She sat on a patio lounge beside the pool, and she bid him do things to her. In front of the girls assembled, she ordered him to kiss her body from her feet up to her lips in front of everyone. He started at her toes, and by the time their lips connected it was pretty hot and heavy and all of the girls couldn’t help but stare.

Margaery didn’t find it strange to satisfy her sexual urges when it pleased her. She knew that the girls vied for her attention, and she gave it sparingly where she wished. Sometimes, she would have sleep overs and one of the girls was always volunteered as a plaything for the evening. They took it in different turns, which Sansa did not mind.

Usually, it was dark or dimly lit in Margaery’s room when they played this game. One girl would get unclothed and lay naked on the bed and Margaery would blindfold her. Then, the rest of the girls would sit around her on the edges of the bed. The naked girl was supposed to lay still and let the girls do as they would.

Sansa enjoyed being the petted one and doing the touching herself. The girls weren’t shy when they played this game, and Margaery liked to be the one watching usually. She would start them all out by doing something daring to the girl. She would fondle her breasts, or slowly stroke her hands up and down the girls thighs, getting closer and closer to her mound but never quite touching it.

Sansa liked to reach out and pet the girl’s breasts, tweaking their nipples and making them gasp. Some of the girls would pet her between the legs, and others would lean down and kiss the girl while they played with her body, swallowing her cries

Sometimes, Margaery commanded the girls to do certain things to the girl whose turn it was. She would order you to eat the girl out while she watched. 

Sometimes, she brought toys into the equation. She liked to use bullet vibrators and slip them inside the girl, only to withhold the remote and only let it vibe sporadically. Sometimes she would apply nipple clamps while the other girls watched. 

Tonight was a different story, though. She and Margaery were alone in her room, with Sansa wearing nothing but her panties. 

She walked up to the chair Margaery was lounging in, and stood next to her. Margaery smiled knowingly, a lazy indulgent grin as she reached up to lightly stroke Sansa’s stomach with the backs of her fingers. She dragged her hand slowly and softly down Sansa’s belly to her hip, where her hand rested finally on her panties’ waistband. She looked expectantly up at Sansa, and Sansa could feel her pulse quicken just looking into Margaery’s bedroom eyes. 

Sansa reached down to peel the panties off in a rush, eager to do Margaery’s bidding, but Margaery tsked. “Do it for me slow. Have some showmanship, Sansa,” she said with a little gentle ribbing in her voice. Her voice was kind though, and low and sultry. Sansa could already feel herself becoming painfully aroused at the idea of Margaery touching her. Margaery was possessive and enjoyed her things. She made good use of them, and Sansa was happy to be the socialite’s willing plaything. She delighted in it, in fact.

Sansa rolled her eyes, but did as Margaery said. Like she always did. She stepped out of Margaery’s reach, still in the high heels and panties. She turned her back to Margaery and looked over her shoulder at her with a quick wink.

Then, she leaned forward at the waist and ever so slowly peeled her panties down so they shimmied down her hips and fell to the floor at her high heeled feet. Margaery gave an appreciative hum, and when Sansa looked over her shoulder again she could see Margaery petting her own shaved pussy.

The lewd sight made Sansa want to rush back into her arms, but she stayed where she stood. “Let me see the front,” Margaery ordered her, and Sansa gave an obedient twirl in the heels. Her pubic hair was shaved into a perfect landing strip and Margaery felt herself drool at the sight.

“Well, come on, why don’t you?” she urged the redhead.

Sansa didn’t need to be told twice. Margaery was already sitting in her chair, legs splayed and playing with herself with her skirt bunch around her hips. It was an open invitation anyone could read, and Sansa dropped to her knees where she stood and slowly and tortuously crawled towards Margaery.

She batted Margaery’s fingers out of the way where they had been playing with her engorged clit. Sansa didn’t waste time as she leaned forward to inhale Margaery’s musky scent, rubbing her face in Margaery’s pussy. She gave a long lick of her slit from the bottom to the top, settling on her swollen nub. She sucked it into her mouth and Margaery gave a cry, then her hands were rooted to the back of Sansa’s head to hold her in place.

Sansa didn’t mind. She continued her happy task, lapping and sucking at her best friend’s cunt. It wasn’t long though before Margaery was shoving Sansa back onto the floor a little roughly. Sansa reclined on her back, and Margaery pulled her skirt down her hips. She was naked from the waist down as she sat on Sansa’s face.

She leaned down and tended to Sansa’s dripping wet pussy. Sansa was able to probe Margaery’s cunt with an eager tongue from this position. She cried out when Margaery started to rub her fingers over and over again over her exposed clit. She slapped at Sansa’s mound, eliciting a shocked cry from between Margaery’s legs. It wasn’t a bad shock though, and Sansa continued swirling her tongue around Margaery’s nub as she ground her pelvis against Sansa’s face, riding her for all she was worth.

She finally leaned down and latched her pretty mouth to Sansa’s slit. Sansa was able to extricate one of her arms from under Margaery and insert one of her long fingers into Margaery’s snatch, and started to finger her as she licked her clit.

Margaery convulsed on her face, crying out. She managed to shakily crawl off of Sansa, and then patted the bed from her place on the floor.

Sansa got up off the floor and went to the bed. She sat down on the edge by Margaery, but she remained on her knees. Sansa’s high heeled feet were on the floor, and Margaery leaned down and pressed a kiss against the top of Sansa’s foot. She peppered kissed first up one leg, lingering on the backs of her knees and trailing kissed up her inner thigh. She skipped over her pussy and Sansa whimpered, pouting at not being licked again.

Margaery gave her thigh a playful smack, and then peppered kisses down her other inner thigh. It was enough to drive any girl mad. Sansa fisted her hands in the comforter, willing herself to keep it together but it was almost on the tip of her tongue to beg for Margaery to touch her there. Margaery liked that, she knew that.

“You want me to lick that pretty pussy?” Margaery lewdly said, and Sansa eagerly nodded her head. She didn’t trust herself to speak. “You want me to make you cum?”

Sansa nodded again, but Margaery wasn’t having that. She slid her hand up Sansa’s thigh again, and this time quickly and unexpectedly pressed two of her fingers deep into Sansa’s snatch. She curled her fingers into that special spot and Sansa groaned.

“Say it. Say you want me to lick that pussy,” she murmured to the redhead. Sansa was almost delirious from the lust she was feeling. Nothing was ever like her time with Margaery, not any of the times she had been with guys. They only wanted one thing, but Margaery liked to make you work for it and that made Sansa all the wetter.

“Oh, please, lick my pretty little pussy,” Sansa breathlessly managed to say. Her blue eyes’ pupils had widened considerably and she was breathing heavily. Her pink lace bra accentuated the curve of her breasts and the high heels on her feet made her look so long legged and sexy half naked.

“Are you a good girl, Sansa?” Margaery said, her breath dangerously close to Sansa’s awaiting clit. Her snatch was full of Margaery’s fingers and she wanted her mouth on her so bad. “No, I’m a naughty girl,” Sansa purred right back, knowing that was Margaery’s desired response.

Margaery gave a satisfied smirk. “That’s right you are,” she said, and finally lowered her mouth to Sansa’s nub again. She sucked on the bundle, swirling her tongue around it as she crooked her fingers inside of her. She looked up at Sansa, who was supporting herself on her elbows as she looked down at what Margaery was doing.

Margaery liked to make them watch. She would make eye contact as she voraciously ate her out, and it made Sansa even more excited. Margaery was so bold and sexy, so uncompromising in her sexuality. She did what she wanted, and the people she did it with and to usually liked it.

“You like watching me eat this wet pussy, don’t you, dear? You’re naughty, and I’m gonna have to clean you all up,” she said with a slurp, pulling her fingers from Sansa’s pussy and substituting her mouth there to taste her better. Sansa reached down with her own hand to frantically rub her clit as Margaery sucked on her honey hole, darting her tongue in and out.

Sansa came with a cry, her legs over Margaery’s shoulders and high heels dangling. Margaery messily licked at her folds afterwards, and eventually pulled away from Sansa’s boneless body. Sansa drowsed on the bed, and Margaery joined her. She pulled Sansa up further onto the bed and Sansa kicked off the heels finally. They spooned together, Margaery the big and Sansa the little spoon. 

When their cat nap was over, they’d go shopping, and solidify their image as socialite besties out on the town. No one was the wiser, but everyone knew that Margaery threw the best parties. Sansa just hoped to keep getting invited, and totally lost interest in Margaery’s brother, coincidentally.

All had gone according to Margaery’s plans. 


End file.
